


Like fish in the water

by Saku015



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Makoharu Fest 2015.





	Like fish in the water

They had their first winter as junior high students. Haru knew it was inevitable, but it was still hard to see. He knew that his best friend was popular amongst girls, but the amount of chocolate which was in his locker on the 14th of February was scary and heartbreaking for him. He had one too, being hidden in his pocket, but he had no idea how could he give it to him – especially after what he saw. 

"Man, you got more chocolate than me! I am so jealous!" Asahi whined loudly, making everyone but Makoto sweat drop. Haru could see that little bundle in Ikuyas’ pocket which he tried to hide with his hand.

"Honestly, I had no idea I was that popular," Makoto said with a shy smile on his face.

'Of course you are not,' Haru thought. Makoto was kind by nature. He did not know how big influence he had with it on other people.

"Getting only a few chocolates means that our dear Asahi is a loser!" Kisumi sang, jumping on Asahis’ back, hugging him.

"Let me go, asshole!" Asahi protested loudly, making Kisumi smile. 

Haru was sure that he felt deadly vibes coming from Ikuyas’ body as he walked pass him with a dark expression on his face. 

 

After their practice had finished, they were walking side by side. Haru still had that little wrapped up present in his pocket, watching his friend from the corner of his eye. If he wanted to be honest, that days’ practice was a special one. Nao-senpai was a little bit spaced out, because of which their captain would scold him, but he did not do it that day. Actually, he acted in the same way.

"Nao-senpai was so happy because of his present," Makoto said out the thing which was in Harus’ head, thought he would not call that state 'happiness'. At least, he showed happiness on another way.

"What will you do with those chocolates?" Haru asked, having his usual poker face on.

"I will give them to Ran and Ren little by little," Makoto said, looking at him. "Honestly, they do not mean anything to me. Neither of them are from the person who means the most for me."

They were standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking deep into the others eyes. Because of that declaration, Haru felt happiness in his chest and a little smile on his lips. Gathering all bravery he had, he sank his hand into his pocket and took out the little box. After he had given it to Makoto, he sprinted out towards his house without looking back – missing the happiest smile he would have ever seen.


End file.
